


Dreams

by ANS_Writes



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alchemy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Wings, Angels, Best Friends, Boyband, Brothers, Caring, Classics, Cousins, Crystal Gems, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Dancing and Singing, Desire, Dimension Travel, Domestic, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Elemental Magic, Emotions, Epic Friendship, Family, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Feelings, Feels, Female Friendship, Fever Dreams, Fiction, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fortune Telling, Friendship, Girl Band, Girl Power, Girl Saves Boy, Groupies, Hidden Depths, Home, How Do I Tag, Humor, Hybrids, Illusions, Inspired by Hala Hala (Music Video), Intense, K-pop References, Light Angst, Love, Magic, Magical Girls, Magical Realism, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mary Sue, Mentioned ATEEZ Ensemble, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Mixed Media, Modern Era, Multi, Necromancy, Occult, Performance Art, Performing Arts, Plot, Reading, Real Life, Reality, Reality Bending, Romance, Royalty, Secrets, Ship Manifesto, Siblings, Singing, Sisters, Sleep, Slow Burn, Sorcerers, Sorceresses, Spells & Enchantments, Supernatural Elements, Telepathy, Tenderness, Tension, Time Travel, Timelines, Wings, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANS_Writes/pseuds/ANS_Writes
Summary: An unfamiliar situation has stuck the ATEEZ member without anyone noticing. One by one, every one of the members goes to sleep. But what do they don't know is that it will be hard to get out. They can't get out of their dreams. The longer they stay in there, the harder it is for them to get out.They don't realize that they are in a dangerous situation. Their dream is so vivid, that it made it looks like they are in real life itself. They figured it out eventually. It will go on until they figure out how to get out by themselves. But time is running out rapidly. If they don't make it out in time they will stay in that state forever and aren't able to get out no matter how hard they try. It affected one of their best friend, Stray Kids, not long after.Now, there's two K-pop group that has gotten effected by this unknown, strange situation. What will happen to the two groups now? Will this situation affect another group? Will they stay like this forever and ever? Who will save them?
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble & ATEEZ Ensemble, ATEEZ Ensemble & Everyone, ATEEZ Ensemble/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble
Kudos: 1





	Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Born with unimaginable powers in their bloodstream. Discovering new abilities daily. Bearable to control but could not stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❗❗DISCLAIMER❗❗
> 
> This story is fictional, also known as made up of the authors' imagination. It has nothing to do with the person in real life. If there are similar names that are used in this story, I apologize. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. It contains story elements in which major themes have/have not occurred OR is completely different from the OC–original content– universe but still contains OC characters.

Darkness. All there is to see in darkness. “Hello?” the voice echo for a few times. Waiting for an answer from wherever it is. Hoping to find a source of light to get out. “Is anyone there?”

A figure approach closer. “Hey… over here!” shouted to get the certain person's attention. As it got closer, the clearer it got.

As it approached the closet, there was something in particular that felt as if something was wrong with the light. A high-pitched scream was heard when the figure got closer and closer.

Sweat all over the body. Touching the sweat to check if it was real and wasn’t an illusion. Breathing heavily. Chest moving up and down rapidly. Breathing was getting heavier with every second that passed the time. Looking at the clock that was placed on the bedroom wall indicating the time of the day was 4 am.

Getting up from the bedroom and went out of the bedroom heading to the kitchen, calming down from the tension while walking to get a glass of water or two. The kitchen light was on telling me that someone was also in the kitchen.

“Angel? Had that nightmare again?” Eva who was the one in the kitchen first with a cup of fizzy water on the counter asked with uneasiness in her voice. “Yeah,” Angel sighed in frustration. Angel grabbed a mug and pour some water from the dispenser that’s located next to the fridge. She sat on one of the counters chairs to make herself comfortable.

“Maybe it has something to do with your parents?” Eva suggested. She sipped a few of her fizzy water and sat beside me. Angel took a sip of her water from the mug she’s holding, putting it down right after she finished drinking a few parts of it. “But they wouldn’t be sending something scary in my dreams,” Angel corrected in an audible tone but loud enough so the other girl can hear.

“Let’s discuss this later on. Right now, we have to focus on practice,” Eva convinced Angel to get her mind off of the topic. Eva washed the cup she used for the fizzy water and put it on the shelf after she dried them. Eva washed the cup she used for the fizzy water and put it on the shelf after she dried them.

“Come on. Let’s get ready,” she said guiding her friend back to the second story and to her bedroom to where she can take a shower and get ready for the day that’s coming on their way.

“Now, cheer up! Where’s my lovely, smiley Angel at?” Eva tickled on the place where Angel is ticklish, her waist. Light, soft giggles came out of Angel’s mouth just from the slight touch of Eva’s finger. “Ahaha. Stop,” she tried to get Eva’s finger out of contact with her skin, only divided by the material of her clothes.

Eva kept poking her finger onto Angel’s waist. Slowly her giggles became soft laughs. “S-stop. You’re going to wake up the others,” She said between her soft laughs. “Not until you promise to not think about the dream you had a few minutes ago for the whole day.” She confirmed. “Ok-okay. I’ll try,” giggles consuming her body. “Now stop i-it,”

Right after those words came out of Angel’s mouth, Eva stopped tickling her waist as she promised. “That’s my girl,” she complimented. “Now get ready, scooch on now.” Angel headed back to her room to do her daily in the morning.

She headed into the shower which is located in front of her large-sized bed. She grabbed a towel that was inside the cabin below the sink on the left corner. She placed the towel on the towel display right beside the other side of the shower glass.

She was done after minutes of cleaning herself with shampoo, conditioner, shower oil, body scrub, soap, and waters running from the holes of the showerhead. Coming out with a towel wrapped around her body, covering it as well. Another towel on her head, protecting her hair and also draining the leftover water on the hair.

She got out of the bathroom and locked her bedroom door to make sure no one is disturbing her when she is changing. Opening the door of her wardrobe beside her bed, finding multiple choices of clothing. Wondering what outfit she would wear for the day; her phone made a notification sound as when someone texted her.

Turning on her phone, the screen showing a group chat massage which contains the members of the 99 liners from ATEEZ and 00 liners from Stray Kids along with their maknaes too. The group chat also contains members from Angel and Eva’s group – Heaven Wing’s: a girl group consisting of 6 members – four of us are in the group. Two of the members aren’t in it because, honestly, they just don’t want to be in it.

Unlocking the phone with her chosen password, Angel opened the phone and looking what the members are discussing out of curiosity whilst picking an outfit for the practice.

> ** Wooyoung **
> 
> You guys up for catching up with each other?
> 
> ** San **
> 
> Yeah… we haven’t seen each other for a whole month or so :/
> 
> ** Wooyoung  **
> 
> While we’re at it, we can help Angel with finding what’s new about her powers
> 
> ** Sophie **
> 
> You know what, that’s not a bad idea tho
> 
> ** Eva **
> 
> Yeah
> 
> Honestly same
> 
> I wanna know what else she can do
> 
> Why are you guys encouraging them?
> 
> ** Eva **
> 
> Oh, come on…
> 
> It’s not like you said it yourself-
> 
> OKAY OKAY
> 
> I’ll join
> 
> ** Eva **
> 
> YAY ( ͡⚈ ω ͡⚈)
> 
> ** Sophie **
> 
> Yaaay (ノ ͡ᵔ ▿ ͡ᵔ)ノ
> 
> ** Felix **
> 
> Hold up, don’t you girls have practice today?
> 
> Yeah
> 
> But it’s just to learn some new skills not a whole practice
> 
> ** Yunho **
> 
> That’s all?
> 
> ** Sophie **
> 
> That’s all
> 
> After that, we called it a day and free for the rest of the day
> 
> ** Wooyoung **
> 
> So, we can meet up today?
> 
> ** Eva **
> 
> We can meet up at noon.
> 
> ** Sophie **
> 
> That’s when we get back from practice to our house
> 
> ** San **
> 
> So that’s noon at the girls’ place?
> 
> Does everyone agree??

Everyone texted yes, yeah, agree at the same time in the group chat.

Angel was half done with changing her clothes by the time they texted that while the time goes by like water. She took off the towel that was wrapped around her hair to let it dry naturally, letting the wind passing thru her strands of hair.

> ** Mingi **
> 
> Why do the girls have a whole house and we have dorms :(?
> 
> Cuz I made the house
> 
> Plus, if I make one for you guys, wouldn’t that be suspicious enough?
> 
> ** Hyunjin **
> 
> Aww… :(
> 
> ** Yunho **
> 
> Oh, come on the last time I saw, Jisung’s room was messy
> 
> Messier than San and my room
> 
> Not to mention a whole house which is bigger
> 
> ** San **
> 
> HEY, DON’T EXPOSE US LIKE THAT!!
> 
> Lmao true
> 
> ** Seungmin **
> 
> Lol
> 
> ** Jongho **
> 
> Sometimes I wonder why I’m the youngest in the group
> 
> ** Jeongin **
> 
> Same her
> 
> ** Maeva **
> 
> I’m younger than you two -_-
> 
> ** Hyunjin **
> 
> THIS ISN’T ABOUT YOU, MAEVA
> 
> ** Eva **
> 
> Chill Mr. Llama
> 
> ** Hyunjin **
> 
> (╯ ͡` ⍙ ͡´)╯┻━┻

As Hyunjin send the emoticon everyone went offline. Angel was done by the time she turns off her phone, locking it so no one can see what hidden treasure in her phone.

Heading towards the dressing table where Angel puts all of her makeup, hair tie, and accessories. She did her makeup -a simple but visible smoky eye- in a few minutes. Angel put on a scrunchy and a hair tie on her right wrist just incase if tying her hair is necessary for the practice and if one of the members needs one.

Angel was finally done with everything there is. Shower. Outfit. Hair. Makeup. Everything is done. The only thing that’s left is choosing an accessory.

The accessories on the dressing table were, mostly, gemstone. She didn’t buy them. She found it with her powers. They were either on the ground, underground, under the sand, randomly just visible, or hiding between a pile of rocks.

This particular power is named Gemstone Manipulation. The user can create, shape, and manipulate gems, also called precious or semi-precious stones, fine gems, or jewels: natural or artificially produced minerals that have sufficient beauty and durability for use as a personal adornment. For the time being, Angel can only find or locate where gemstones are. She hasn’t figured out to make a pebble of a gemstone.

Deciding to go for a gemstone that relates to dancing and elegance, Morganite. Morganite is the pink to orange-pink variety of beryl, a mineral that includes emerald and aquamarine. Natural color. Blends of pink and orange are typical natural morganite colors.

She found it while she was having a picnic with the members of her group by accident. They were chatting under a huge tree, covering them in the faded shadows from the hot sunlight. Two of them were throwing a frisbee on the grass, getting themselves some sweats and exercise at the same time without a care in the world.

The rest of us are on the blanket, dividing our lower body part from getting dirty from the dirt on the ground. Angel was trying to relax and lay on her weight on her arms, but something sharp poked the skin of her palm sending a warning to her nerves to stop her actions before she hurt herself. She stopped to whatever conversation her members were discussing and take the time to look at what it was.

When she can see the object clearly, searching the depths of her mind to recognize the object. After hard thinking and the help of her members, she knows that it was pieces of broken shards from a gemstone that she doesn’t know. Promising the other member that they would go to a jewelry store to make it into a matching necklace and earrings if the materials from the gems are enough.

They went to the jewelry store after tidying up the picnic and putting it on the kitchen floor in the meantime. Giving the jeweler the shards of stone wrapped in a piece of soft fabric of unused clothing. Uncovering that the gemstone's name is Morganite.

The jeweler said “This gemstone is fine quality from $85 to $450 per carat. Most of what we have sold is from $100 to $225 per carat with excellent quality.” Which sort of made us shocked that it could be this expensive since it’s just a small piece.

The jeweler asked me if I wanted to make it into a certain jeweler of my choice since it is enough to make a pair of jewelry.

Knowing that the members won’t mind if I wear it thus the one who found it first. Saying yes to the jeweler offer, getting an answer of “You can come back here in a span of 7 days. That’s when the pieces of jewelry will be finished and you can wear it further on.” from the jeweler.

Thus, the jewelry was in her grip that she can wear daily.

During the thought of how she found the gemstone, all of them have already arrived at the company building to where they will be practicing and meeting their dance tutor for the day.

The time on the clock on their phones showed 6:29 A.M. They were pretty early since the practice starts at 7 o’clock sharp.

Sophie -the member that was riding the car- drove the car in front of the building gate. The security guards already recognize the car, letting us into the building. She stopped the car at the drop-off section, the front entrance of the building. All of us stepped out of the car that they rode to get to the company building.

“I’ll catch up with you guys! I’m gonna find a spot to park the car!” Sophie informs us as Maeva -the last one to get out of the car- stepped out.

“Okay,” we all shouted back at her. Marsya and Maeva were chatting to each other -probably talking about some senior idols- in the back. Eva has her hand over Angel’s shoulder. Freya was the one waiting for the elevator.

Once the elevator came, a ‘ding’ sound could be heard. As the door slide open, we got in the elevator and waited for it to reach the 5th floor where the practice room was placed. During the time getting to the floor, some of the employees there got in the elevator to do their jobs.

The elevator reached the 5th floor in seconds. Every member there got out and greet the employee with a warm “Good morning” and “Fighting” to cheer them up while getting out of the elevator. The elevator door closed while they were walking in the hallway they are in.

Maeva was the first one to get in, considering that she runs rather than walked there. The others followed her behind and put their bags in one of the corners of the practice room.

The room has a bright light, high ceilings, one huge mirror that was stuck on one of the walls, and a railing in front of the mirror to keep their balance. To occupy the time, they all warm up with some stretches to make their bodies less intense. The tutor arrived minutes later on, telling them to continue what the idols were doing while she went down to the company café on the 2nd floor.

When they make sure the tutor was gone from the hallways and in the elevator, instantly Marsya takes out her phone from her pocket.

“Ready for magic training?!” Maeva screamed but not loud enough to not make her voice audible from the outside. Maeva clicked on her music playlist on shuffle. It was full of hyped-up music. She usually uses it for workouts or doing something extreme to her.

“Yeah!” everyone in the room shouted in excitement, ready for what’s coming.

Even though Angel is the only one in the group that has supernatural and magical power, she loves to share the experience with her friends.

“Okay,” Angel said rubbing her hands together. “What powers do you guys wanna try?” Everyone raised their hands in the air, using the other one to put down the other hand. They act like this was a competition.

“Okay, calm down” Angel laughed. “I’ll start with…”


End file.
